1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and, more specifically, to a multifunctional device having a collapsible handle that permits use of the device as a brush, scraper, squeegee or sponge.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cleaning implements for window have been developed for a variety of tasks. During winter condition, rigid scrapers and snow brushes may be used to clear snow, sleet, and ice from glass surfaces, such as automobile windows. Typically, separate implements for scraping ice and brushing snow are needed as ice scrapers require more control, while snow brushed require length and leverage. Convention attempt to overcome this problem place an ice scraper at one end of an elongated snow brush handle. While a combination device can perform both tasks, the design of the device is not well suited to performing either task as efficiently as separate devices.
In warmer times, squeegees are the preferred cleaning implement for cleaning windows and windshields. Squeegees typically include a flexible member which conforms to a surface and gently removes water that has accumulated and a sponge for scrubbing debris, such as insert remains, that may have adhered to the glass.
During summer months, ice scrapers and snow brushes are unnecessary. Similarly, squeegees are impractical in winter months as they are unable to remove frozen materials. In certain times of the year, climatic conditions may require the use of a scraper on one day and a squeegee the next, if not on the same day. It is therefore necessary for automobile owners to carry an entire arsenal of implements to safely maintain visibility. As a result, the interior of the automobile may become cluttered with various cleaning devices. Even in more moderate climates, automobile owners must swap out winter implements from summer implements when the weather has improved for the long term.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cleaning implement that may be used throughout the year.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to reduce the number of cleaning implements that are needed.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide an implement can be used for cleaning in close proximity to the use or over extended distances.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.